1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for conducting and controlling chemical reactions, and more particularly to practical apparatus, wherein various kinds of liquids such as catalysts, solvents, and acidic or basic solutions for pH control may be added correctly and automatically when needed whereby proper reaction parameters and reaction speeds may be maintained. In addition, in the apparatus of the invention, excess gases may be automatically removed. The apparatus of the invention has great utility for automatic management of chemical reaction tests in various industrial fields.
2. The Prior Art
As is presently well known, research institutes and laboratories are often called upon to conduct actual experiments and to observe chemical reactions such as condensation and/or polymerization reactions involving chemicals such as polymers or monomers. Often large research institutes are required to perform a large number of chemical experiments simultaneously, and in these experiments dealing with chemical reactions, proper management is an absolute necessity for all operating conditions such as the proper supply of additive liquids including catalysts, solvents and acidic or basic pH-adjustment solutions, control of reaction kenetics and removal of excess gases evolving from or dissolved in residual acid solutions, and the experiments sometimes might create hazardous situations, such that constant surveillance is required.
In the past, a single person in charge of this kind of experimentation could handle only about three to five experimental apparatuses, at best, in view of physical limitations and safety considerations. In order to operate a multiplicity of these apparatuses at one time, a large number of people have been needed for the management thereof. In view of present economical conditions, personnel expenses have a great influence upon total cost involvement, and therefore it is now desirable to minimize such personnel expenses.